First Light
by Dagger of Beauty
Summary: Bryna abandoned her friends during which was suppose to be the best year of her High School career. Where would this brand new adventure take her, after she meets some interesting people that might not be people at all. Takes place after Breaking Dawn.
1. Dreaming and Breakfast

**This if my first Twilight Fan Fiction, I hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

**I do not own Twilight, though Bryna is mine. So feel free to burrow!**

I was surrounded in darkness, the air was still and stale. I could feel the coolness made my body shiver as I looked around the area. Where was I? How did I get here? I asked as I looked around slowly. It was then I noticed a light on my left with out thinking I moved towards the light slowly at first, but picked up speed as the light seemed to move further away from me. "No" I cried as I rushed towards it wishing to feel the light on my skin.

It was as I moved that I noticed a figure standing off to the side. I stopped and turned to ask him for help. The words seemed to tumble from my mouth and a plea. I was never afraid of the dark, but at this moment it was the most terrifying thing I had ever known. The figure that seemed to be covered in the darkness, smiled. His teeth gleamed and then the smile turned wicked. I ripped my eyes from his mouth and that was when I noticed his eyes.

Is eyes were a color, I had never seen. They were a gold honey color and they were tinged with blood red. Stumbling back as he moved towards me, the wicked smile still on his face. It was then that his musical voice spoke to me.

"Don't worry." He said.

"No!" I cried as I continued to back away, it was then I tripped and fell backwards to the ground. At the moment of weakness the figure descended on me. I screamed again, throwing my hands up as if they would protect me from the figure.

***

The screaming was what woke me up, I sat up quickly looked around my room that was feeling with the light of the early morning. I shook my head muttering it was only a dream. I sat there a moment, letting the fog of sleep clear my mind as I looked at the boxes that scattered my room. I was not looking forward to unpacking the boxes. Moving from my bed, I looked towards the window. It looked like rain, wonderful. I thought just how I wanted to spend my first day of my Senior year in high school. I moved out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom.

My mind going back to my friends across the country. Senior year was suppose to be the best year of High School. My friends and I had plans for the year and it looked like they were never going to be. My father got a new job and the whole family had to move. I tried to fight it, but it was a losing battle. My younger brother Liam was very excited he was going to be starting Junior High and excited to see what it would bring him.

I knew I had awoke to early and though I was still tired I did not feel like I could sleep. So I stood in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I was pretty, I guess. My eyes were a clear blue, though they looked a little dull in the light. My hair was a tangled mess of auburn red locks, that fell below my shoulders. I always loved having long hair, but it was a pain. My skin was decorated with a few freckles that seemed stand out more as my skin looked paler then usual. It was the Irish in me.

I splashed water on my face and then moved around the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. I had time so I was thinking about tackling one of the boxes. I was looking for my favorite sweater and I was hoping I could find it. The shower relaxed me, the hot water seemed to burn my flesh, but I did not mind. I dressed in a pair of blue jeans. They were plain and hung on my body. My shirt was a tank top of black which I was hoping with be covered with the light sweater I was searching for. Brushing out my hair I tossed it up in a ponytail and moved back into my room quietly. The house was still sound asleep.

I looked around the small room, that was to be mine for at least one year of my life. The walls were a soft blue color and my mother hung white lace curtains up. I shook my head at the sight of the bare walls. I could not wait to hang up the posters and the photos of my friends. I moved over to one of the boxes at random and opened it. Inside I smiled and pulled out my favorite book. It was old and tattered since my mother used to read it to me when I was younger. I laughed a little and placed it on the bookshelf next to my desk. I thought about asking my father to set the computer for me. I had promised my best friend, Parker I would email him. We had known one another since we were in diapers and it had been in school together for as long as I remembered, it was going to be hard not seeing him everyday in school. I continued putting things away for the next hour getting thought at least two boxes, which where journals and books mostly and a few photos. I had given up the look for the sweater and ended up grabbing a button up the hung open. It was a dark blue color and had no design. It was simple like me.

I moved down the stairs and looked in the kitchen to see my parents there. My mother (Ciara)standing by the toaster waiting impatiently for the toast to come up. Her hair was short and blonde, she liked it that way in her mind if was easier to handle and she liked the easy dry and brush. No fuss, no muss. That was my mother, she like organization and was the head the family. She wore a pair of simple jeans and a t-shirt. It seemed she was going to spend the day getting the house unpacked. Though that was hard to tell since she worked from home. My mother illustrated children books, she was never good at writing them, but she was an amazing artist, I skill from her I did not pick up. I could not draw my way out of a paper bag, though I had mastered the art of the 3-D box. She had fair skin which is where I seemed to get it and my frame. We were both tall and lanky, it seemed to work for her more then it did me.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad!" I greeted cheerfully.

My father's (Bradan) cool blue eyes peered at me from above the news paper suspiciously. I was usually cranky and a mess in the morning. So, this was usual. He mumbled a greeting and then closed his paper as I moved to gather the things for a bowl of cereal and then slipped into the chair next to him. He was not a morning person either. His hair was a salt and pepper I was the only one with the auburn hair and I often stood out with them. It always made me feel a little awkward. I noticed the wrinkles by his eyes and the glasses on face, sliding down his nose. He was dressed in a suit, going off for his first day or work. He was going to be the principle of the Elementary School. I smiled inwardly thanking the heavens that he was not going to be my principle that would be mortifying.

I had just finished my cereal when the devil himself entered the room. My brother Liam, a few inches taller then me, danced in like he did not have a care in the world. His dark hair was longer then normal, he was in need of hair cut. His eyes the same color as mine peered around the kitchen as a devilish smile danced across his lips. I shook my head, moving to the sink quickly hoping to get out of the house before I was asked to give him a ride. I cursed under my breath, because I had not been fast enough.

"Bryna, can you drive Liam to school?" My mother asked.

"Sure" I muttered moving out into the living room and grabbed my things and a jacket. Liam followed after me and grabbed his things. The air was colder then I though it should be for early September. We walked down the driveway to my baby. It was a 2005 Toyota Camry LE, my mother had given it to me when I got my license. She ended up getting a Toyota Hybrid. She had decided to her part and saving the environment. The car was considered a strange brown color and seemed to be in good condition except for the dent in the bumper when I backed into our old mail box, my first and only accident. The only true thing that sucked about this car was the fact I could never seem to get it to go as fast as I wanted to go. I had need for speed and three tickets to back up that theory. Slipping into the driver seat I looked at my brother who was yammering on about something that I was not paying attention too.

"Bryna, are you listening to me?" He said getting my attention.

"Yes, sorry What?" I said mildly annoyed at him as I buckled up.

"I asked if you were excited?" He said giving me a look.

"Not really." I told him as I backed out of the driveway and headed down the road towards his school. I reached over and fiddled with the radio, trying to see if there was a radio station that came in. I found one and of course it was some folk station playing music I had never heard. I laughed and listened to it, ignoring Liam once again. I was a little mean to him, but I was his older sister and it was kind of in the job description so I did not really mind much when he got out of the car and slammed the door. I made sure he made it inside the building, before I myself drove off and headed towards the High School.

This was the beginning of an adventure I did not sign up for.


	2. First Day

**I got a little excited and wanted to write more. So, here it is.**

**Thanks for the Review, MissAshly and if you really want to. Totally!**

**Don't own Twilight, Do own Bryna and Aaron, but feel free to borrow!**

**I am going to do the next chapter in Aaron's point of view. Woot**

I pulled up the building and was a little surprised at how modern it was. Driving into the back, I quickly found a parking place. I apparently was late since almost every parking place was full and a few stragglers were running up to the building. I grabbed the bag and then moved away from the car and locked it making sure, that the keys were in my hand and not in the ignition. I heading inside looking for my homeroom. It did not take me long to find and slip inside hopefully unnoticed. The only seat was left was in the back and I was thankful.

I noticed some of the students looking at me and I sighed, this was going to be a bad day I thought to myself and waited for the teacher to hand out the schedule and the day to begin. The teacher seemed to know every student there and did not think to ask who I was when he handed me the piece of paper with my name across the top. Bryna A. Murphy. I shifted in my seat as I looked over the classes slowly, noting the numbers of the class room. I hoped they would be easy to find, I was not a big fan of getting lost. The bell rang and I shoved the paper in back pocket of my jeans after noting my first class was Russian, I was so excited when I learned the school had it. I was sick of taking simple Spanish and French. I wanted something that was going to be harder.

I pushed my way past the people that gathered in the hall. Some of the staring and looking, most likely wondering who I was. No one made a move to introduce themselves and for that I was glad. I had friends, I did not need anymore and I was not sure how long I was going to be here so I decided that I did not want any strings keeping me. I passed some students throwing a football and ducked out of the way as one almost crashed into me and landed into the lockers with a loud thud. It was a good reminder that I should at some point locate and see if I could make use of it. The classroom was not hard to find and there was a few students in it. I guessed that most likely not a lot of people would be in the class and that was going to be interesting.

I took a seat towards the middle of the room, there was a girl sitting there with bronze colored hair that was longer then my own. Her skin was paler then mine, and her eyes were a brown color before. She looked to be around my age and beautiful, after sitting there I regretted taking that seat. Near her was a tall Native American boy. His black hair was cut short close to his skull. He was taller then me and was leaning over towards the pale girl. I could not help but watch them, they seemed like such an odd couple. I got that from the way he spoke softly and looked at her. It was kind of cute, I thought and looked back at my desk, when they looked around the room. I did not want to seem like the type that stared at people. A few more students entered the room and took their seats and then the teacher strolled in. His name was Dr. Mihailov, yeah that was going to be fun to say.

He spoke with a thick accent and was excited that there was such an interest in the Russian language, he also explained that in the class we will be learning History and a lot about the culture. I smiled, to myself I was going to enjoy this class. It passed quickly regrettably and I often had to stop myself from staring at the odd couple. They did not seem to notice me staring, so it was a less embarrassing. The bell rang and I grabbed the things on my desk and hurried out of the room.

My next to class were boring, Calculus and Chemistry, neither of them my best subjects and I was so not looking forward to tomorrow when we really going to be getting down to work. Now it was lunch and I cursed myself for not remember to pack something for myself looked like I was going to be eating school food. Fantastic, I muttered to myself and then moved to get in line.

While I was in line I heard a small voice from behind me. I turned to look to see a girl a foot shorter then me, standing there. She was in my Chemistry class, I remember because she had sat behind me and then had to move. She had a rainbow hair, I guess she was rebelling against something and added much hair dye in protest.

"Hey" She said with a smile.

"Hey" I muttered back, annoyed that someone had gotten the courage to talk to me.

"I am Liana Weber" She said with a smile. "I wanted to introduce myself and say you are welcome to eat lunch with my friends and I." She said the smile still on her face. She had motioned to a table with a few people gathered. They kind of looked like the misfits of the school. Some had the slacker look going on, some looked to be the book type, and more then one of the looked like they would be the drama crowd.

"Thank you, I will think about it." I told her and that seemed be enough since she waved and sad goodbye. Apparently she had remembered to bring some food and was not going to be eating what must pass as food. I had never had a good experience with school food and was not looking forward to having another one.

The line moved quickly and I found something that looked like a cheeseburger. I hoped it would taste like one. I also found and empty table and sat down. I earned some looks from the misfit table and sighed, digging into my bag and pulled out my Ipod and turned it on. I let the music blast in my ears drowning out the sounds of the cafeteria. I opened my Russian text book and decided to get a head start on my reading homework for the class.

I guess I was to engrossed in the book and the music must have been to loud, because a slightly colder hand then normal touched my shoulder and made me jump almost falling out of my seat. Pulling the ear buds from my ears I looked to see who it was. I was more then surprised to see it was the girl from my Russian class. She was smiling brightly at me and I could not help but study her face, it was an intriguing face I had to admit, a few feet behind her stood the Native American boy and he looked mildly annoyed. I shrugged his look off and then turned to the girl in front of me.

"Hello" She said her voice like something I had never heard before.

"Hey" I said to her. I could not help but wonder why she was talking to me, if I had to guess I would of thought she was the most popular girl in the school. So, there was no reason for her to come over and speak to me, the new girl.

With out waiting for an invitation, the girl sat down and the boy came and sat beside her, the annoyed look on his face as he did. I looked from him, back to her, as she started to introduce themselves.

"I am Nessie Cullen and this is Jake Black." She said the smile still on her face. "I was one of the new kids last year." She told me. "Anyway, I wanted to introduce myself and if you need any help with Russian let me know." She said before standing up again and looking around the cafeteria. I followed her gaze to a table with the most pale people I had ever seen. I shook my head as I looked back at Nessie and Jake.

"Thanks, Oh yeah I am Bryna Murphy." I told her and waved goodbye after her after she ran towards the table. I was kind of disappointed when she left. Maybe I should make an effort to make some friends. I was not very good at being alone, I liked people. I would have to talk to Parker. He always knew what do to. I cursed myself for not asking my father to hook up my computer. I looked at the table once again, there was eight people sitting there at the moment and they seemed to be bored or something I shrugged wishing I had made contact with someone and could ask about them. I looked around back at the group of misfits, but before I could go introduce myself the bell rang and it was time to go to my second favorite class History.

History was fast and I learned that I knew everything that was going to be discussed over the Semester. Fantastic I thought sarcastically this class was going to be just as boring as most the rest. I looked at some of the students in my class. The rain bowed hair Liana was in my class and some of her misfit friends. They were seated a few rows over from me. One of the pale friends of Nessie was in the class as well. He was tall and thin. His hair a bronze color and his eyes, a honey color. He looked a lot like Nessie, they must be related. I thought, as I looked at him, his eyes flickered towards me, and I looked away. From the corner of my eye I noticed he smirked and I shook my head. I seemed to have a real staring problem at the moment. I tried to stare but I could not help but look and when I started to wonder about Nessie's friends at the table his eyes would flicker to me and I would look away. I wished for the class to end and my wish was granted and I was able to flee the room to my English class.

English was boring and I almost fell asleep, actually I think I did, since one minute the teacher was talking about his favorite novel Ethan Frome. The bane of my being. I hated that book and though I was against it, it would be the only book I would like to burn and then next he was giving out reading assignments. Of course it was on there and I groaned getting all the students to look at me. After a moment then went back to whatever they were doing and I shifted in my seat. The books were handed out and I shoved the book in my bag hoping to forget about it. I had no intentions of reading the book again, there was not enough money on earth for me to suffer through that ever again.

I headed towards the Gym thinking I should skip. I really was not in the mood for another class and I wanted to go home, but the home I wanted to was sold and not my home anymore. Looking around as I walked into the Gym I noticed everyone was gathered at the bleachers, I moved to join the people seating a little ways away and waited for the teacher to tell us what was going to be happening. The Coach walked in and I could not help but stare at him. His skin was pale and his eyes the same color as the boy in my English class. His face was angular and hard. I shifted my gaze from him, I noticed the gaze of every girl in my class staring at him opened mouth. I made sure mine was closed and looked down at my bag at my feet. Lovely, I though and looked back at him.

"Greeting's class I am Aaron Hardy or Coach Hardy." He said his voice did not seem like it should be long to the man in front of me. His hair was pitch black and long, tucked up under the baseball hate. He was tall and seemed to be toned. I look at him a moment and noticed he wore a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Around his neck was a whistle and something that disappeared under his shirt.

He explained what we were going to be doing, tomorrow when we came back. Basketball, which was going to be fun. He explained what we would be graded on and I ignored everything that came out of his mouth after, watching him and studying him. This was unhealthy I thought to myself and was glad when the day ended. I grabbed my bag and moved quickly down the bleachers, and moved passed him quickly. I could feel him stiffen I moved and I could not help but look over my shoulder at him. On his face, was a look of horror and fear, I wondered what would cause a face like that and I looked back in front of my nearly walking into Liana.

"Sorry." I told her. How did not I not notice she was in my class.

"It's cool." She said with a smile.

"I am sorry about lunch." I told her and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. "Do you think your friends would mind if I sat with you tomorrow." I asked with a smile.

"Totally." She said using valley slang, something I did not think would ever come out of her mouth. "Yeah, and it is cool. We figured you were nervous or something.:" She said with a shrug. "Well, I will see you in Chemistry…." She stopped and I laughed.

"Opps, sorry I am Bryna Murphy." I told her and smiled.

"I like it!" She exclaimed and I smiled again. "Well, I will see you tomorrow." She said with a wave and then walked off. I could feel some eyes on me and I turned to see that Coach Hardy was watching me, ok that was unhealthy and slight creepy/ I thought and then moved out of the gym and headed to my car. I decided to be nice and headed over to the Junior High to pick up my brother. He would be more then surprised.

As I drove I turned on the random folk station again and blasted it trying to not think of the pale students and my pale teacher. Though I could not help but smile at how Jake stood out next to the rest of them. I turned into the school and saw my brother standing in the rain talking to a few students. It looked like he was not having a problem fitting in.


	3. Rockstar Vampire

**Here is the Third Chapter**

**Introducing Aaron!!!!**

**Read and Review, I hope people like.**

**Don't own anything except Bryna and Aaron and please take them.**

**Also if there is some OOC, sorry. I tried hard, my excuse is I am not Stephine and I am not that good.**

The days started fighting the addiction that was my life. One addiction to another I thought shaking the thoughts from my head. Thoughts were a dangerous thing when there was a person in the house who could read them at will. I knew Edward was not the type to use his power to advantage, but it was still mildly annoying when you were trying to get a good mope going and he tried to read your thoughts and try to get you out of your funk. He and I got in a few good arguments about privacy and he learned and usually left me alone, when I was in a bad mood. The thirst pulling at me slightly as I dressed for the day in ripped jeans and old beaten t-shirt I some how managed to stop Alice from donating or trying to turn into a rag of some kind. She was also another annoying one, with her ability to see the future. It kind of sucked when you were in a home with more then one gifted Vampire. This home had five and one annoying Werewolf. Ok, Jake was not that bad, but he sure did smell.

"I can't believe you are wearing that." I heard Alice chirp from the other room, and I smirked to myself. I pulled my rocker length hair back out of my face and then moved downstairs to see what everyone was up too. He was glad to have a day off from work and getting away from the screaming teens that seemed to be the bane of his life. Those that did not want to run, or change, or complained because they were not on the same team as their friends. This was not their problem, not mine.

Alice, was standing against one of the walls, her eyes closed and her face in a pout. Her hair as dark as my own and a lot shorter, it fit her well.

"Hey Pixie." I muttered to her as I passed.

"I am going to find that shirt and burn it." She muttered and I laughed.

"Happy Hunting." I said back sweetly. I did not turn to see her reaction and looked around the house it seemed to be empty. I know I did not sleep in, and did not get left behind.

"They are hunting." Alice said to me and I turned and looked at her.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked, not really sure I cared why but it seemed polite to make conversation.

"Didn't want to." She stated simple and fluttered out of the room. I sighed and looked around, so it was me and the seer. I shook my head and moved towards the window, my bare feet feeling the carpet. I looked around and as I decided to go out for a run, I heard a have fun from the other room and shook my head. That was annoying, I thought and then headed out.

I was not sure, where I was going and ended up heading into the woods and across the river. My hair was blown back by the wind and the mud covering my feet. Well, looks like I was not going to ever be able to go back in the house. I shook my head and then continued on the path through the forest . If the air was chilled I did not notice and the rain like mist did not bother me either.

I was not sure how long I was running or how far I had gone. For all I know I could be in Canada or Mexico. It really depended on which direction I ended up running. I had stopped on a cliff face, that looked out of over a body of water. I took an deep unnecessary breath and looked around. There was nothing around, but me. Taking a seat, again for no reason my ears stared out over the water. My mind wandering back to the days before I was a vampire. They were hazy and confusing, maybe because I was a vampire or maybe because of the different toxic things I had put in my body.

I was twenty-five and my group had a top ten album we all were flying high on life and other things. I was the only one that was into the hard stuff, Heroine was the drug of choice, though I had been known to dabble in Cocaine. There was more booze in my system then water and screaming woman at my door begging to be with me. Regan our female drummer tried to ground the rest of us, Mason, our bassist, my twin brother Aldan, a guitar player like myself. She tired hard, but everyone can not be saved.

I remember the night the best, Zero Hour (My Band), had opened up for Aerosmith and we were enjoy the show from behind the scenes. Aerosmith always put on a good show and it was so awesome standing in the back and watching. It was then my then girlfriend Jenna broke up with me. I could not believe that happened, but she had found out about the groupies and there was nothing I could say to or do. I felt my heart break right there and then. I did not follow her, I did not fight for her. I turned to something I thought loved me more. And that siren lied to me, more then I did to my poor Jenna.

That was the night, I indulged myself in far to much. To many woman, to much booze and enough heroine to knock out a cow. I did not seem to notice when I slipped into unconsciousness. I could feel my body shutting down and peace washed over me. Now, that I think of it, I know this was what I was trying to do. Kill myself, I knew I was worth nothing. I was going to be alone and no matter what I could say was going to change that and I did not see the point.

I know I was rushed to the ER, when someone found me. I don't know who it was but they did and though I could see the light and everything else. I soon was pulled back from the light, I knew I was not going to be going to heaven and the burning started and I was sure I was in hell. The pain started in my neck and down then down my body. I wanted to scream, but I heard nothing. I wanted it to end, I did not want to pay for my sins. I wanted to live and I wanted to be with Jenna.

I was not sure how long the pain lasted, but I woke up in the strangest place. I was in a large bed in a room with white walls and the sun beating down on my face.. I could feel it, I could see it though different eyes. I looked at my skin glistening in the light and shimmering in my eyes. I could her voices as they came towards me, the voice clear one of them sounding like a bird. She was the reason the people were coming at me.

One of them entered the room and I froze jumping out of the bed and landing hard on the floor. I knew there was to much, force when the shelf next to me raddled, but I did not fall. I watched and studied the people in front of me. There was two, the girl with the bird voice and then a man who was blonde and handsome. He was pale and looked at me with wonder and fear. Why would someone be afraid of me?

"Who are you?" I said and it came out in a voice that was not my own. My hands flew to my neck. I tuned and looked in the mirror, I was pale and my eyes, my beautiful green eyes were now a horrible red. They were not blood shot like they had been many times, but red. I hissed, a sound I head never done and turned on the girl and the man.

"What have you done to me?" I screeched.

It was then he told me, he had saved me and I had to demand why did he just not let me die. He told me what were and then I was taken by the thirst the need for something that I had never had before. Another addiction I had to deal with, what a wonderful thought. It was then we went on the first hunt and the taste of animal blood passed my lips. It was not something I would of ever believe and nothing I could except. I tried to flee and find Jenna, it was then I learned everyone believed I died. I had gone missing and no one was really looking. Thinking I had stumbled into a gutter and died. It was not hard to find Jenna, who was pregnant that was the real reason she left me. She did not want to raise our child in that life style. I guess I could not blame her for that.

It seemed like Jenna was happy and I did not want to bother her, so I watched at a distance. I watched the daughter born that I never go to hold, the daughter named Larissa who's blood called to me. The daughter I could kill and blame it on addiction. It was then the thought crossed my mind that I was never again going to be a slave to addiction. The Cullen's as that was the name they gave me proved that you could live above it and I was going to. I stayed with them, learning and getting some kind of control.

Five years after I was turned I decided to head out on my own. I was greeted with friendly goodbyes and a hug from Esme who always wanted to be the mother though I looked older then she. She was sweet and I was going to miss her most of all, but I went and traveled and saw the world. My favorite places to visit was Tokoyo and Beijing. So much temptation, I slipped up once or twice I will never lie about that. I was not perfect and often pushing myself I went far to long with out feeding and I was pushed over the edge. I was in Beijing when I was found by some of the Volturi found me. I was not sure what I did. I was not gifted and I was sure I was staying out of anyone's way. It was then I was informed they were looking for witness for something. I decided to tag along, since I had spent to much time in Beijing and looking for a new location to call my own. Never thing to head back to the Cullens.

It was then I found them, the Cullens standing to fight to protect a child. I could not believe I had come back to them. Then I knew that was were I belonged. I had been happy and lonely as I traveled. So I listened and waited to see what was going to happen. The whole thing seemed insane to me, but when I was informed I was free to leave I did so. Not really leaving I circled the field and waited in the shadows ready for the fight if it came down it. I noticed the brown hair newborn. I wondered what tragic story brought her and the child about. I would have to find out later.

And I did, once those they had filtered out, I arrived. No one seemed surprised when I returned after fifteen or so years being gone. I blame the Pixie for that one. They were happy to take me back and I learned the story of the brown haired new born and the child that was with her. Nessie. She was an amazing child and I feel for her in an instance, She reminded me so of Larissa I it almost hurt to be around her, but I learned to deal with it and laugh continued as normal as it could. We left Forks shortly after and I knew Bella the brown haired vampire and Edward returned to visit Bella's father and still do.

I did return to check on my family, apparently Jenna married Mason and they had a son and daughter of their own. Rissa as she was going by now, was grown and moving on with her life. I was happy for her as she went after her dreams, telling people she wanted to be a rock star like her fathers. I guess her mother never forgot me and I would live on in my daughters heart. If my heart could of done it, it would of popped out of my chest.

Then we arrived here, I got a job as a Gym teacher, I think it suggested I work at the school so the older vampires could watch me. I would of never passed for a student and I really was not in the mood to live through High School again. I did not make it through the first time. Dropped out Junior year, I was a piece of work still am.

Life was good, we were on our second year and I was getting used to the High Girls that started at me and my family. I was playing the Uncle to the Cullen's and Hales, being Esme older brother. It was a good gig I guess. It was nice being permanent and have a family. I did not mind the students on most days and then Bryna Murphy showed up. There was something about her I found annoying an intriguing. Mostly intriguing and annoying because I thought about her a lot and Edward like to call me on it. He was only fooling around I know and trying to keep me informed. He was good like that.

The first time I thought about her, was when she left the gym on the first day and as she left Edward entered handing me the keys to one the cars since I had to stay after and no one wanted to wait for me. I would have been fine walking, but to keep up appearances and all.

"She finds you unhealthy and creepy." He said with a small smirk. I guess I gave him a strange look and he spoke again. "The red head named Bryna. She left her thinking unhealthy and creepy."

"Will you stay out of people's minds" I muttered and left. However some of the run in with Edward's mind and Bryna were amusing. Apparently in History she thought about flinging herself down a flight of stairs breaking her arm so she would not have to come to gym. I had wished she had and then though that was horrible and relieved when she showed up unharmed.

Weeks passed and Bryna still was a nuisance I could not figure out, she had become friends with Nessie bounding over there love of History and Russian. I been to Russia, not that fantastic, but it was good Nessie was hangout with someone besides Vampires and Werewolves. She was half-human after all. Everyone like Bryna well except Rosalie, but I was sure Rosalie did not like anyone really. Emmett and Bryna became friends to, he liked to tease and Bryna teased right back, not letting Emmett slide. Jasper was stand offish, but Jasper was Jasper and I often found him creepy myself. The rain seemed to pick up and headed back to the house. Wondering if anyone was going to be around besides the Pixie. I knew she mostly like raided my closet looking for the rags I wore. I hoped she would not find them, but that was unlikely her and her evil tricks.


	4. Halloween

**Here's the next chapter. It is a little shorter then the last, but it is leading up to something.**

**My blood went into this...lol...Really it did.**

**Next chapter will be Aaron again.**

**Read and Review. Please and thanks!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Twilight. I do own Aaron and Bryna. Plus my minor human characters. You can have them all if you wish.**

Life seemed to be going as normal as it could. I was still the new girl, but I had friends and the classes did not seem to bother me as much. English was still boring, but thankfully we had moved on from Ethan Frome to When the Legend Dies. I actually liked this book and was enjoying reading it again. Gym did not get better, I always seemed to do something awkward and embarrassing. That was not like me, but here I was doing it. It was worse because Liana and our friends teased me.

It was now the last day of Halloween and I need to find a costume, Raven decided we were all going to dress up for school and then go trick or treating. We were way to old for that, but I decided it would be funny to see if anyone would give up the candy. Raven was an odd girl, her real name was Rachel and she was obsessed with Edgar Allen Poe, apparently they shared the same birthday and she was convinced she him in a past life. I just went with it, because well she really was a nice girl.

There was six of going, Liana, Raven, Abby, Gabriel, Ethan, and me. Abby was the brain of the group, trying to get people to actually follow the rules, but most of the times getting wrapped up into someone's scheme. I had been called to the principles office a few times usually because something they did, two out of the three times I had nothing to do with it. Gabriel was the brawn, he like me was athletic, but had gotten in one to many fights and had been banned from the sports teams. He did not seem to be bothered by it much. I usually tried to not make him angry. I liked to call him The Hulk. Then there was Ethan, he was pretty normal, but he just was not good with people and was kind of shy.

I stood in front of my closet, wondering if it would be wrong to go dress as a Hobo. That was something, I could manage easily and as I reached for the perfect jacket for the costume I saw something at glittered and I smiled. It hit me like a ton of bricks and rushed down stairs to see if I could get my mother to help me.

It seemed like forever before I was dressed and ready to go for school. I was dressed in my prom dress from last year. It was a dark green color, it top was sleeves less and the skirt was tiered, flowing down to the floor, brushing against the floor when I walked. I pair of white gloves were on my hand, I burrowed a necklace from my mother and let her put make-up on me. She did something with eyeliner and glitter that I could never of done on my own. I then attacked my hair with a brush, brushing it out and adding glitter and ribbons and some extra curls.

I added the wings and I was off. I was a Faye or a Fairy as some one would say. It was annoying driving in the dress, but I got to school just fine. Getting out of the car I noticed people were staring behind there own masks. Lovely I thought and then moved to the classroom, I should of come as the hobo.

I entered homeroom and it was over in a flash and I headed to Russian. I caught up to Nessie in the hall and looked at her costume. She was as the bride of Frankenstein.

"Cute." I said with a smile and looked at my friend.

"You too." She said a little surprised. "Where did you get that?" She asked and I looked over at my costume.

"My closet." I said with a laugh. She nodded and then moved to take my seat near her and Jake. He was dressed as Frankenstein. I shook my head and then decided to pay attention when the teacher had started the lesson. I listened taking notes and doing what must be done when you are in school. I left the room walking with Nessie to her class.

"So, what you doing after school?" She asked.

"Trick or Treating" I muttered still not believing I was going. Nessie gave me a look and I shook my head. "Not my idea." I said and she laughed. She waved and told me she would see me at lunch. I waved after her and then headed to my chemistry class. Liana sat next to me as we were suppose to be doing are lab report. Liana was dressed as Rainbow Bright, I don't think I should have been surprised. After the normal greetings of hey and how are you we got to work on the lab. Looking silly in hour plastic goggles.

"What time are we meeting?" I asked as I moved the beaker over the Bunsen burner and then made sure the clamp was seat before placing it down and then abandoning the tongs beside us.

"Four" Liana said and I nodded. "We are going to meet at Raven's house." She said and then went back to work . I nodded and let it slide. I shifted a little and moved away as the thing started to smoke and sizzle. "That's not suppose to happen." She informed me, before I could do anything there was a bang and the liquid in the beaker seemed to came spurting out of the top, both Liana and I screamed and ducked. At that moment the teacher came over and informed us what we did wrong. He forced us to clean up the mess and then start over.

We finally finished as the bell was ringing. It was a rush job cleaning up and writing down the things we needed. Thankfully we had another class or research and one more study before the lab report was due. Gathering up my things I moved to Calcus, which was boring and confusing. IT passed quickly enough and then I had lunch. Lunch the best period of the day.

Today I was sitting with Nessie usually I sat with Liana and the misfits, but since I was not hanging out with Nessie after school to work on our Russian project and just hang out. We decided to get together at lunch and work on some things. We did not sit with her family, the only one with us was Jake. I liked her family enough, but they were a little odd. Nessie had explained it to me once. Edward, Emmett, Alice, and her, were Cullens, adopted by Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and Rosalie were Hales, Esme's niece and nephew. Apparently Esme sister was their mother and had died in a car accident and Esme took them. My gym teacher was Esme brother and had come to help with the twins, I wished he hadn't. Then there was Bella Swann. She was the foster daughter and Jacob Black the foster son. Thinking about it to hard made my brain hurt to much.

I got along with most of them, well except the Hales. They did not seem to like me much, so I just stayed out of their way. Nessie and Jake were waiting for me when I arrived with my home lunch. School food was still not my favorite and I preferred leftover over cardboard. Jake did not seem to care and ate everything. Nessie always picked at her food, but I did not say anything about it.

Nessie seemed a little distracted when I sat down and looked at me, flashing a false smile. It was not even a good attempt at hiding something was wrong.

"You ok?" I asked sitting down and then opening the old tin lunch box I used. It was my fathers and I liked it, because it was a classic.

'I am fine:" She informed me with a nod. "But I don't think you should hang out with Liana and her friends tonight." She said and I gave her a strange look. I did not think Nessie was jealous of them and shook my head.

"Why?" I asked watching her.

"I think they are up to something and I don't want you to get in trouble." She informed me.

"Thanks for the warning." I said not sure what I was feeling at the moment. "But I think it will be fine. We are just going to go beg for candy." I said sure that nothing was up, they would not of kept me out of the loop. I was not one for trouble, but I good prank and I just might sign up. Life got a little boring when you were to good.

"Welcome." She said not seeming very reassured. I smiled and then distracted her with our project. We had to come up with a Russian food dish cook it and research the history of the food.

"We can cook at my house." I informed her and we made plans to try it on Saturday. Lots of time to make lots of screw ups. Lunch passed with some random topic and people coming over they liked my costume. I always thanked them politely. I knew most everyone's name now, and most them I did not like. I was not the most popular person in school and I was ok with that.

I headed to History and was bored as I usually was in this class. I had waved to Edward, being friendly but nothing more. We were never friends, but on good terms. I was thankful for that, because I felt like if Edward or Bella said something that Nessie would stop hanging out with me. It was kind of odd, but I never said anything. It was not my place and they were her family.

I should not of worn the wings, they kept getting in the way and they stabbed you in the back when you sat, so I had to take them off and then put them back on. It was starting to get on my nervous. As I sat there, my mind seemed to wander off with out me.

Class was over, before I knew it and I was heading to English. I wondered if I could convince Liana to skip gym. I had done it a few times with her, it was usually my idea, but thought about it for a moment. I had track practice after school and I could not skip. I sighed, I could not believe I had gotten conned into playing on the team. Abby wanted to try out and did not want to alone so I said I would. Unfortunately we both made the team and I was forced to stay after and practice three times a week.

English was interesting enough, we had a pop quiz about the book we were reading and it was easy enough. I got to finish a few more chapters and I groaned at the essay that was assigned as homework. I hated writing essays. They were boring and in my mind a complete waste of time. However when I brought that up to a teacher they said it did not matter what I thought they were I had to do them. Then it was time for gym.

I was not looking forward to the class. I lagged behind my friends and took some extra time getting changed. I was late and everyone was getting ready to play volleyball. It was a decent sport. Our teams were formed already and I made my way over to my friends waiting for the whistle to begin and the other team serve the ball.

Class was easy enough to avoid any eye contact with the Coach or notice if he was giving me that perturbed look that always seemed to cross his face. My team lost no matter how hard I tried. Liana was horrible at sports and was a handicap, but I did not mind. It was ok to lose. Saying goodbye to my friends I moved to the locker room to wash the make-up off my face for practice and hoped I would have time to head back home to have my mother to redo my make-up. If I had to I guess I could ask Liana.

Then it was time for practice.


	5. Pixie's Request

**This is Aaron again.**

**Sorry it took so long. I am battling a weird work schedule and a World of Warcraft Addiction! it is also shorter!**

**Please Read and Review.**

**I don't own Twilight...I do own Bryna and Aaron...Take them.....If you Dare!**

Avoid her! That was the plan, why could I not seem to follow that plan? Was it punishment for something? First it was Nessie, reaching out for a human friend. I know I knew the reason why and I understood, but then the rest of them seemed to make it harder. Some staying in different and hard towards her and then their was the ones that welcomed her and seemed to push the friendship. So, I silently suffered, I had no idea why I was bothered by her presences. Edward once tried to explain the feelings he had for Bella when she first arrived wondering if it was the same. It was different, I knew that. I was not hungry for her, I did not want to taste her blood. Though I have entertained the idea once or twice.

Then she and the girl Abigail Weston tried out for the track team. Wonderful another hour I would be forced to spend with her. I guess I could of not allowed her to be on the team, but she was good. She was one of the better runners and it would of looked odd if I did not allow her on the team. I tried to pass the duty off to another teacher after tryouts, but that did not work. Forced to deal with her and wonder about the girl.

Things seemed to be moving on well enough with the day. It was Halloween and everyone dressed up as something else. There was more then one Vampire and the images made me chuckle and shake my head. Most of the costumes were silly and one boy on the football team was asked to leave when he showed up dressed like a cheerleader. Someone had taken a picture and it would end up on someone's myspace. Yes, even 20 year old vampire new of it. Kids were always talking about it and some of the younger teachers. He never understood them, he had two reasons to be on the computer. One of them was to play a game of chess with someone who did not cheat and order some hard to find music.

I was in the small room off of the gym that was the offices of the two gym teachers. I was enjoying the free time before my next class. I had wrote a song to be sold and add the pile of money I had stashed away. I did not like using the Cullen's money and had used help from the Pixie and playing some stocks and selling songs under a pen name. The money from the school was added to the pile though I very really tapped into it, it was nice to have.

That was when I saw her, I looked up in time to see something glimmer. She was across the gym, no normal person could of seen her. However, I could see her just fine. I blinked for no reason as I watched her move swiftly and gracefully into the girls locker room. She was dressed like a fairy, and she seemed to fit the part with her pale skin and hair of auburn. The extra curls seemed to add a layer. I could see the hair brushing across her neck. Something seemed to rise up in me. A hunger, a need, something I did not expect and something that was disturbing. Brushing my hands across my face I shook the thoughts from my head. I watched the class come out and form the teams. I shook my head once again and moved to join them. Thankfully they were playing Volleyball and I would have nothing to do, but watch.

Class seemed to fly by and I had avoided all contact with her. Her team lost all three games and thankfully Liana had been the one who come over to tell me. Three more classes of volleyball and I hoped I could keep on ignoring her. The gym was empty and I made my way to my office to wait for the team to show up. Others had practice and there seemed to be a wave of people moving in and out. I did not need to see Alice to know she was there. I did not look up from the desk where I was looking over my attendance log. Making sure I did not miss one. Then she spoke in her bird voice.

"I know how you feel about Bryna, but…." Alice said.

"Good, So there is no but." I said curtly.

"Listen, her friends are planning something stupid." She added quickly not seeming to be bothered by my shortness with her. I look up at her and glare a little.

"So?" I said not really caring.

She huffed and crossed her arms looking at me. "It is going to get her killed." There was another strange feeling that moved through me at that. Watching her, I could see her waiting for some reaction, but I would not give her one.

"Why are you telling me?" I said annoyed, worried, and perturbed at myself for caring. I did not know this girl from a hole in the wall.

"Because we need to stop her and she has practice with you." She said hoping I would come up with an idea. How? I was the creepy gym teacher. Thanks Edward. I shook my head and watched Alice.

"I don't care, Pixie. She is not my problem and if she wants to get herself killed then it is not my job to protect her. I hate to point out, but I am not the hero of the story." I said standing and moving passed her. I could feel her glaring at the back of my head.

"You have to stop her." I heard her say clearly knowing she wanted to say something else. Damn her and her gift. Damn Edward and his. Damn everyone, damn them. I cursed in my head, I could not let her go, but what was I suppose to do. I noticed her sitting with Abigail and Natalie Austin. (Natalie was a junior who did not have many friends.) The others on the team where there and I sighed looking out the small windows. It was raining down pouring. An escape! I think to myself and then speak.

"Practice is cancelled. I know you all stayed, but it is pouring and if you are disappoint you a free to run around the ran if you wish." I say and then head back. People are cheering and I sigh and slip inside my office. Alice is still there sitting on my desk and watching me.

"What?" I say as I look at her. Her face is emotionless. At the moment I wished I could read her mind.

"So, you will let her die?" Alice said giving me a knowing look. That was annoying.

"She is not my problem. Why not have Nessie do something. They are friends." I mutter and move to get my things together. I hear the students leaving and I know the gym is now empty.

"She tried."

"Well I don't care." Do I? Was I lying? No, I don't. She just is an annoyance that wont seem to get out of my life.

Alice huffed and through up her hands. It was something I don't think I have ever seen her do. She looks at me mad. "Fine." She said and then stalked out. What was I suppose to do? I walk out of the office and look around slowly. I shift the things under my arm and walk slowly, maybe to slowly. It did not seem like I was moving at all. My mind was made, I would stop her, but how I had no idea. I would have to find away. First it was a stop home to change and speak to Alice. She would be able to tell me where they were going and I would be able to ply it by ear.

Alice was waiting for me outside the gym and there was a grin on her face.

"Don't." I say cursing her gift again. "I am only doing this for Nessie." I state. I was not doing it to protect the girl in question. It would be horrible for Nessie to lose a friend that she could of saved. We head home and Alice tells me the plan and I decide that Teens will always be the same stupid and reckless.


	6. Stupid and Reckless

**I do not approve of the behavior my characters. So, don't be like them!**

**Read and Review**

**The next chapter will be Aaron, I think....Not sure...Don't hold me to it.**

**I do not own twilight! I own Bryna and Aaron......and some pieces of furniture.  
**

It was suppose to be a night of trick a treating, but when Abby and I arrived at Raven's house the real plan was revealed to both of us. It was a stupid and reckless plan and I seemed to be going along with it. Abby ducked deciding to not get wrapped up in this crazy plan. I don't think I blame her for that one. We would drop her off, before heading into the city. I was forced to change into some of Raven's clothing since I was still dressed in my Halloween costume. Raven was shorter then me, so the skirt she gave me to wear brushed up about mid thigh. A length that would have had my mother sending me up stairs to change. The shirt was a halter type and showed off my stomach and the belly button ring I had beg my mother for when I was sixteen. The halter was red and a little tight. My hair was brushed back and Liana used a clip to hold it up.

Then I was attacked with eyeliner, Raven was the one using the pencil. She was skillful and only poked me in the eye when I flinched. One I was done with the make-up and ready to go. Gabriel arrived and I looked over the 2010 Ford Shelby GT500. It was Gabriel brothers and he had lifted it for the night. Lovely we were stealing a car, we were stealing a fast car. This was stupid and I almost back out, but Liana decided to get the show on the road and before I could back out I was forced into the back seat. It was a tight fit in the four passenger car and somehow I was forced in the middle. Liana was on my right and Raven was on my left. Gabe was in the front driver seat and Ethan in the other seat. I knew we were driving fast as the other cars seemed to be moving backwards. The cold night air was giving me goose bumps as we drove with the windows open. It was still to wet for the roof to be put down. A drive that should of taken and hour only took us a half-hour. I did not want to know how fast we were going and how we managed to make it with out getting pulled over.

Gabe arrived at a seedy little place that had loud music spilling out along with more then one drunk person. Every person I saw seemed like they were in need of a good washing. I got a sick feeling in my stomach as I climbed out my feet screaming in the high boots that Raven had let me burrow. Lucky we had the same size foot and they were just in pain from being in heels for so long.

"We can't go in there." I whispered to Liana.

"Sure, we can they do not card her. We come here all the time." She informed me and then grabbed my arm and dragged me along to the door. I tripped, I had not been expecting her to be that strong and gave up and moved with her. There was no turning back now. We got in no problem and I shuttered a little when I noticed there was people in there staring at me. I tried to disappear behind Liana, but that did not work. She moved to the bar and I looked around wondering were the others had disappeared to. I could not find them and wanted to groan. Liana ordered us something to drink and I was not able to hear and when they placed the brightly colored cup in front of me I took a sip and almost gagged as the harsh liquor met my tongue.

"You are suppose to mix it first." Liana muttered under her breath and then moved away taking a few sips. I followed her doing as she told me to and it tasted better. I was not sure what it was or what was in it, but as I kept on drinking it, the thing got better. When I finished it, we met up with the others who had their own drinks. Raven was flirting with some boys, the first time I had seen her act like that. It was a little confusing. Liana went over and joined her, I opted to hang out with Ethan and Gabe. I decided Gabriel was scary enough to keep someone from talking to me. Ethan came back and handed me a drink. It was not brightly colored and it smell gross. I took a sip and had to choke it down.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Jack on the Rocks." He told me and looked at him.

"Don't be a girl." Gabe joked and I took another sip. It went down a little smoother. Somehow after much teasing from Gabe I ended up doing a shot. He did not think I had the guts to do it. I was not one to resists a taunt and took the shot of Tequila as best I could. I could feel the burning and I could feel my head getting light. The sounds in the room seemed to get duller and I could not seem to walk in a straight line. Some other drinks were given to me and the feeling got more intense. Before I seemed to notice I was on something dancing and laughing. Liana was on with me and moved with me, I was aware of people watching us and the comments to do something vulgar. I remember yelling something about for twenty dollars. I apparently I was adventurous when I was drunk. Liana laughed and it rang in my ear since we were close together. As we danced the room started to spin and I stopped moving. The room continued to spin and when I moved to brace myself I slipped and fell backwards. Someone caught me and I looked up at Gabe.

"Thanks" I said it coming out in a slur. He laughed and put me down. Moving to help Liana down and gather up Raven who was doing a shot with the boys she had been talking to earlier. Apparently it was time to go. So, I stumbled with Liana who was just as drunk as I was to the car. We were all bombed I could tell by the way they moved. We moved to the car and could feel the cold on my face. As I went to get in, after Liana who wanted to sit in the middle this time, hands reached out and grabbed me. They were strong and cold, I know I screamed as I struggled but there was no way I was going to break the grip. I was pulled something hard and then released. I stumbled as I turned to see who was standing there.

"Coach." I said seeing the outline of the last person I expected to see there.

I guess the other heard, because Liana head sticking out and Ethan and Gabe were standing behind me. Some words were exchanged, I did not understand before I stumbled forward a little. Some hands caught me and steadied me. I heard someone mutter to drunk to stand still.

Then I was being pulled in a direction, it was more like guided and walked, since I was to drunk to protest really. I did try, but ended up almost falling over. I wished the world would stop spinning.

"Where are we going?" I slurred out and laughed at the way it sounded.

"Home." I heard his voice.

"I can't go home. I am drunk." I inform him. "My mother will kill me." It took me a moment. "What about the others?" I ask and try to see my friends, but I am blinded by a yellow light and there are some curses being yelled. "I can't leave. They will be worried." It all came out like one word.

"They will be fine." He tried to sound reassuring, but it sounded cold.

It felt weird being so close to him. He was cold and could smell him. It was strong and odd, like something I had never smelt before. He guided me into a building and about screeched as the light hit me. I curled into him trying to hid from the light, his body stiffen against me.

Then he dumped me in a seat and I sat up, my hands on my head. When did I get a headache? I watched him as he slipped into booth in front of me. I had never seen him with his hair down, it was beautiful. I was reaching over the table to feel it, but I gained some control and dropped my hand by my side. He was dressed in a t-shirt. It was black and plain, it looked new. I heard another voice and there was a waitress with dark brown hair and in a bright yellow uniform.

"What can I get you?" She asked, I looked at her name tag it was a blur of letters. I leaned closer and I still could not make it out. As I tried to figure out the name of the waitress, I heard him speak again.

"Coffee for her. Nothing for me." He said and she walked away.

"Why are we here?" I asked before I looked back at him.

"You said your Mom would kill you, so I am going to sober you up a little before taking you home."

"Oh." I said. There was something else I wanted to ask him, but I forgot. The coffee was served and I took a sip. It was bitter. I grabbed the cream and added, most of it landing on the table. I cursed and went to grab the napkin, but I was to slow and he was already cleaning it up.

"Thanks." I muttered and then grabbed the sugar and added a lot. When I was done I took a sip and then another my head seemed to clear a little as I looked at him. I studied the angles of his face and the way he seemed to stare with out looking at anything. I shivered for no reason when our eyes met and looked at the table studying the table. The waitress came back and asked off if we wanted something to eat.

"No….." I started.

"Yes, one second." He said before sending the waitress off. "Eat something he told me and handed the menu."

"I am not hungry." I protested.

"It will make you feel better." He told me and I grabbed it and tried to read it. I could not make out heads or tales of it and decided that they would have pancakes. It did not take the waitress long to come over and take my order. She promised to be back with the food shortly. My stomach grumbled not in the good way. I sipped the coffee and looked at him. I was feeling better and my head was not so cloudy.

"Why/" I managed to ask as the food was being served and I muttered my thanks to the waitress and looked at him. When she walked away I leaned forward a little and reached for my fork stabbing the butter and removing it. I then grabbed the syrup and drowned the pancakes. I grabbed the knife and started to eat them when I noticed a smirk on his face.

"I used to do the same thing." He said and I looked at him.

"Used to?" I asked. "What did you stop eating starch?" I asked and he smirked and I was confused.

"Sort of." He muttered crossing his arms in front of him. This was so weird, he did not answer me and I was having breakfast with a teacher.

"So you did not answer me." I said annoyed and then taking a bite of my food.

"What is that?" He asked. He had to be playing dumb. He was smarter then that.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Why what?" The smirk was back and I groaned.

"Never mind." I muttered deciding I would ask him at school or maybe I could get some information out of Nessie. I took a few more bite and pushed the food away. "I am done." I said and looked at him. "I am getting tired." I told him and yawned.

"You look better." He said and then pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the table. I assume it was money since I did not notice. I moved out of the booth and headed for the door. I knew he was behind me as I walked into the cold air. I guess I stumbled still feeling the effects of the alcohol in my system.

"This way." He said and guided me towards a car. It was red, that was all I noticed before I was in the seat and buckled up. I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew a cold hand was gently waking me. "Your home." His words soft, but harsh.

"Ok." I muttered and then moved to get out of the car. I headed up the lawn moving tiredly, I guess I missed the root and my foot was tangled up and I was falling, but I did not hit the ground. I was standing up and he was next to me. I was being such a klutzes. I never tripped this much. "Thanks." I said looking up at him. He was still holding onto me and I have no idea what I was doing, because my hand moved and got tangled in his hair and I was standing as tall as I could go. I pressed my lips to his. He returned it for a split second and realized what happened and pushed me away. With out another word he was gone and I was standing in the yard. It took a while for the chill to bother me and I headed inside. Wonderful I had done something really stupid.


	7. Belike for Want of Rain

**I lied! It is Bryna again.**

**The lines in the Dream are from A Midsummer Night Dream....I don't own them. They are good ole Williams! I blame the fact I tried to watch the newer Romeo and Juliet.**

**Read and Review!**

**I do not own Twilight.....Bryna and Aaron are mine......::Cuddles characters.:: **

Swimming in a pool of black water, the tempter dropping as I struggled to the surface, my lunges feeling pressure as I gasped for air. It seemed as no matter how fast I swam I never gained any distance. I grew sleepy in the water, and went limp as the lack of oxygen became apparent. My eyes slide shut as my body went limp, my body floating there. Then I was falling, fast the window blew me and I started to spin around as I started descending faster. I could not tell where the ground was because I was still surrounded by darkness. I wanted to scream, but I could not seem to get enough air in my lunges to let out more then a said pitiful wail. Closing my eyes as a wave of fair moved over me I prayed that I would wake up this had to be a dream, but nothing happened.

It seemed like I was falling forever and the terror grew inside me. I tried to scream again, but nothing escaped my lips. There was a flash of light that blinded me and I moved my arm in front of my face as the light burned my eyes. Tears seemed to escape at the pain. The next thing I knew I was laying on my back in a green field that smelled of wild flowers and morning dew. The sun was bright and beat down on me. My eyes looking around and I saw nothing but the trees that lined the field. It was then I noticed the white silk I was dressed in. It looked like a toga of some kind and I shook my head. I wore a few bracelets that looked like gold and a crown of golden leaves on my head.

Standing, I moved through the field to the trees, my feet could feel the lush grass under my toes. It seemed like I was looking for someone and waiting for them to come to me. I stood there and wait a few moments and a figure walked out from behind the trees. I saw him and I knew I smiled as the tall dark figure moved towards me. When he came forwards I watched her honey colored eyes, his ebony hair down and brushing against his hard face. Watching him a moment he spoke to me.

"How now, my love! why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?" He said.

"Belike for want of rain, which I could well Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes." I replied.

"Ay me! for aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth; But, either it was different in blood,--" He responded to me.

"O cross! too high to be enthrall'd to low." I said and as he was about to speak again, the seen changed.

I standing in the same, place but it was a later hour and my true love was no longer there. There was a blonde main standing in front of me. His hair was short and spiked out. His eyes a strange color of violet and there was much discuss for the man in front of me.

"What's this to my Lysander? where is he? Ah, good Demetrius, wilt thou give him me?" I asked him.

"I had rather give his carcass to my hounds." He informed me.

Outraged and angered I spoke again. " Out, dog! out, cur! thou drivest me past the bounds Of maiden's patience. Hast thou slain him, then? Henceforth be never number'd among men! O, once tell true, tell true, even for my sake! Durst thou have look'd upon him being awake, And hast thou kill'd him sleeping? O brave touch! Could not a worm, an adder, do so much? An adder did it; for with doubler tongue Than thine, thou serpent, never adder stung."

"You spend your passion on a misprised mood: I am not guilty of Lysander's blood; Nor is he dead, for aught that I can tell." He ansered and for I could answer I was being awoken by a nagging beeping that never wanted to end.

The annoying beeping noise that awoke me from the strangest dream of all. My head was pounding and there was a nauseous feeling in my stomach. What was I thinking last night? I wondered and rolled over, deciding to day was not a good day to leave my bed. As I laid there amount I watched the sunshine through my window and across the floor. That was such a strange sight and sighed. It was going to be a beautiful day and I was going to waste it with a hang over. I hoped I had not done anything really stupid, though I could not help but think I had. Another loud screeching noise rang through my head as my phone alerted me I had a text message.

Reaching for the phone and I sat up. I found it on the floor where I must of dropped it when I stumbled in last night. There was three different messages from Liana, one from Abby and another from Nessie. She usually did not text and was most likely to call me. I laid there a moment and read over the texts.

"Hey, you ok? What happened? Was that really Coach Hardy? Is there something going on between you?" Was the message one from Liana. I groaned.

"Are you alive? Did he kill you?" Was the second from Liana and I groaned again.

"Did you pick up your car?" Was the last. That was a no, where was my car?

"How was last night? Did something happen?" Was the text from Abby.

"Hey, don't forget I am coming over at three." Was the last one from Nessie. Wonderful I had to cook Russian food. At that a feeling of nausea moved though my body and I was flying to the bathroom.

"No more tequila." I muttered as I laid on the floor for a moment. I was feeling much better and got in to the shower. The water help and the aspirin I downed when I was done help with the pain in my head. When I went back to my phone I had another text from Liana.

"Bryna! You better text me back." I shook my head and moved to the window. Checking to see if my car was there or not. It was, thank goodness. I texted Liana back and then headed to my computer. I emailed Parker first.

Hey Parker,

What is shaken? Did you have fun in Salem? I hope you did. You will not believe what happened to me, l was dragged into this bar and ended up getting drunk I know, not me at all. Well, it was interesting, there is more I have to tell you, but it will have to wait since I want to tell you on the phone. I will call you later Nessie is coming over and we are going to cook something Russian. I just need to figure it out. I will talk to you later.

Love

Bryna

The email was sent and I hit the web looking up something to eat. I was thinking about Kvass, but it turned out to be a mildly alcoholic and had to ferment. I learned that it sales were squashed by western soft drinks it was making a come back. That was interesting to know. But I decided that we would make Shchi. It was a cabbage soup. It sounded good, but looked gross. I printed up the receipt and waited for Nessia to arrive. It looked like we were going to have to go to the grocery store first.

I checked my watch and I had time. What was I going to do, I sat on the computer and decided to play a game of online chess. I was not really good, but I had time and I was not in the mood to write my essay for English. I would do that Sunday when I had nothing to do.

As I sat there and lost, I remembered something I guess I had been trying to forget. I kissed him. I kissed my teacher. Lovely I muttered and I wanted to melt into my chair. I wonder if Nessie knew, I hope not that would be awkward. I shifted in my seat and looked at the computer screen. I could never go to gym again. I shook my head and brushed a hand through my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes as I tried to think about what I was going to do. Then it hit me, I was going to deny and forget.


	8. A Vampire's Point of View

**No old English today. I know I posted fast I had time before work since I was kicked off WoW.**

**This is Aaron point of view.**

**Read and Review**

**I do not own Twilight. Bryna and Aaron are mine..::Cuddless Aaron and Bryna plushies.:: (I have no idea what I am thinking.)**

**Oh yeah..Aaron's car is ugly...lol**

The place was a pit, no wonder a bunch of seventeen year old high school kids could get in with out being carded. I apparently arrived before them and was hidden in the back of the bar, staring at the liquid in my glass. I had no intentions of drinking the beer in front of me. I studied the label of the Hair of the Dog brewing company. Why would someone name a beer company that I shook my head and looked around the bar wondering if they had arrived. I shifted my gaze to the door and there I saw them enter. Her friends entered first and then her being lead by Liana. I could not help but stare at her. Her clothing did not seem to fit her in size and style. The clothing was trying to hard to be attention getting and Bryna was not the type of girl that needed help. I shook my head and looked back at the bottle in front of me.

I guess I could of made them leave before the actual stupid behavior got off the ground, but they were young and I was not their parents. I would let them do only things that were only a little moronic and maybe they would learn a lesson about drinking to much. The stupidest thing I think I saw them do was Bryna and Gabriel Warrick get in a drinking contest. He was going to drink her under the table, I shook my head as she downed the shots. She was not going to have a good morning. When the contest was over and Gabe was ruled the winner a song came on that Bryna apparently was in love. It was disco sounding sound with a girl singing about how she wanted to ride on some ones disco stick. That was kind of run. As the music played Bryna decided to get up on a table and dragged Liana up there with her.

A crowd started to gather around them and gawked at them and yelled out rude comments. I shifted in my seat getting uncomfortable I did not like the things being said and I had to use all my control not to ripe the head off the people saying them. I guess I crushed the beer in my hand, because it was dripping wet and there was pieces of glass in my hand. Shaking my hand I let the pieces drop to the counter and walked away, drying my hand on the side of my pants. As I moved I noticed Bryna stop and then fall I started to move to grab her, but Gabe took a step forward and caught her. Thankfully he had taken that step forward. They were soon gathering the others up and moving towards the door. I followed them pulling a phone from my pocket. I dialed a number and spoke quickly to a tow truck and then a cab company sending one to pick them up.

As I arrived out side, Bryna was slipping into the car and I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me. Then Let her go beside me as both Gabe and Ethan seemed to come out of nowhere. Liana stuck her head out of the door and watched me.

"Coach." Bryna said it coming out like a bunch of slurs.

I ignored and her and looked at Ethan and Gabe. I told them I had seen them in the bar and I called a taxi for them. They protested, but before they could say anything the tow truck arrived. At that moment, Bryna started to fall over and I caught her.

"To drunk to stand on her own two feet." I muttered under my breath. Then I guided her away to were I had parked my car. As we moved she stumbled again and I had to catch her. Well, there was some truth to the saying fall down drunk.

"Where are we going?" She asked me in her slurred voice. She then laughed and I could not help but smile at her laugh. It was something I had never really heard before and it was something innocent about it.

"Home" I muttered quickly.

"I can't go home. I am drunk." She informed me. "My mother will kill me. What about the others?" She ask "I can't leave. They will be worried." It all came out like one word.

"They will be fine." I told her coldly.

I decided that I would feed her before I took her home. Some kind of food and coffee will make her more aware, or sick. I was hoping for the latter. I arrived at this diner that was open twenty-four hours a day. Guiding her to a booth, I dropped in the seat. I wanted to get away from her and I guess I was being a little mean. She sat up as I sat down and looked at her. Before either of us said something the dark-haired waitress named Susan came over. I was grateful and watched Bryna as she tried to read the name tag. She was almost laying on the table getting closer.

"Coffee for her. Nothing for me." " I told her. I watched the waitress leave and then looked back at Bryna.

"Why are we here?" She asked with out looking at me.

"You said your Mom would kill you, so I am going to sober you up a little before taking you home."

"Oh." She muttered and then the coffee arrived, she took a sip and made a face. I shook my head and watched her as she went to add the cream most of it ending up on the table. I reached for a napkin and cleaned it up, before Bryna started. "Thanks." She then grabbed the sugar and thankfully it land in the cup and not on the table. I watched as the sugar was added, the saying would you like some coffee with your sugar came to mind. She was staring at me when the waitress came over, it seemed like she was trying to remember something to say to me.

"Would you like something to eat?" The waitress asked.

No….." She started.

I cut her off. "Yes, one second." I told the waitress and then she walked off. "Eat something" I said to Bryna and then handed her a menu. I watched her try and read it. This was wrong, I could not believe I was hear. I should kill Alice. Next time Bryna does something stupid Emmett or Edward can be the one to stop her. I was done after this.

The waitress came back after a few moments and took her order. I informed her I did not want anything and then she was off. We sat in silence for a moment and as the pancakes were being brought over, Bryna opened her mouth.

"Why?" She asked and I closed my eyes for no reason. What was I going to do?

"I used to do the same thing." I said commenting about who the pancakes she ordered were swimming around in a pool of syrup.

"Used to?" She asked. "What did you stop eating starch?" Good, it worked as some kind of distraction. I hoped she would forget, but I was not so lucky. One I told her that I did give up eating starch she asked the question again.

"So you did not answer me." Why couldn't she drop it and eat her food.

"What's that?" I asked playing dumb.

"Why?" She said

"Why what?" I asked her.

"Never mind." She muttered and went back to her food. I could not help but smirk that was easier then I thought it would be ."I am done." She said and looked at me. "I am getting tired." She said and then yawned.

"You look better." I informed her, she did. She did not look as drunk and she had gotten some color. I grabbed some money and placed it on the table, before climbing out of the seat and walking behind her outside. I watched her move through the door and stumble a little. I made no move to catch her, she would be fine. When we were outside I held onto her arm and turned her in the direction of my car. It was a 2010 Morgan Aero SuperSports. It was red, a convertible and looked kind of odd, but I liked it. It looked old and new at the same time. It was red, not a standard color and I guess it would have been worth more if it was the original color, but I did not have it for the money, I had it for the speed. Bella was the only vampire I knew who did not like going fast. It was a little odd.

I placed her inside and made sure she was buckled up before I got in the car and headed down the road. She was asleep with in minutes and I was thankful I would not have to make idle conversation with her. I drove fast and watched her from the corner of my eye. What was about this girl that I could not seem to escape? She wad beautiful and she was sweet, but there was nothing really special about her. I mean she was not perfect she let people get her to do things she did not want to do. I shook my head and looked back to the road. Clearing my mind as I drove. It did not take me long to arrive at her home and wake her up. I woke her gently.

She moved from the car and headed up the lawn towards the house. I wanted to leave right away, but I decided to do the right thing and watched her move up the lawn. It was then I saw her trip. Moving as fast as I could I caught her. Hopefully she was to drunk to realize that was not possible. I cursed myself for moving to catch her. She would not of got that hurt if she fell. I guess I had been lost in thought because the next thing I knew her hands were tangled in my hair and her lips were pressed up to mine.

What was I thinking? I returned the kiss and when I got my mind back I pushed her way from me. Then I was in the car and driving down the road. I was speeding away from my home. I needed time to think and I did not need Edward or Alice in my business. They both knew and I would deal with that later, but not tonight. I had done something really stupid.


	9. Nessie

**Drum Roll Please!**

**Here it is, the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Read and Review**

**Also, I do not own Twilight. Aaron and Bryna are mine. I shall give them freely to all that want. I am so nice!**

**I have never had Shchi...so don't ask...I found it on the internet...It however is scary looking!**

It was three o'clock and Nessie arrived, to find me fighting with my brother. Apparently he had a raid this afternoon on World of Warcraft and was yelling about people stealing his Aggro and the healer forgetting to heal him I really did not care about what was happen in the game. I was just tried of him yelling. So I yelled back and the argument begin. It also ended with a whatever from him and he went back to the game. I bite my lip trying not to say something, but then I noticed Nessie standing behind me.

"Hey, sorry about that." I said feeling ashamed.

"No it is alright. My family gets in worse arguments." She admitted.

"There is a lot of them so it must be a war zone at times." I said and then held up the list of paper. "I made the list of things we need. We need to go the grocery store, but I am not really sure how we are going to get bacon fat." I said wondering if it was the grease in the pan. I think I would have to ask my mother.

"We will figure it out." Ness said and I nodded. "I am driving." Ness exclaimed and I laughed.

"I am going to die." I informed her dramatically and she laughed. Nessie was the craziest driver I knew. She never seemed to actually pay attention to the road. She drove fast and played with the radio. The first time I drove with her I did think I was going to die, but I lived and Nessie had never been in a car accident so I would not complain. We moved outside after I grabbed a jacket. Winter was coming and it looked like it was going to mean. The sun hung high in the sky and was glad it made an appearance. "So, what's the rest of your family doing?" I asked making conversation.

"Camping." She told me and I nodded. "Anyway, what are we making?"

"Wow, I am dumb today. Shchi! It is some kind of cabbage soup." I informed her as I walked over to her 2008 Pontiac G6. It was a bright yellow color and I swore you could see the thing from miles away. I slipped into the passenger seat and then buckled up. Nessie was sitting beside me and then we were on the way.

"So, was how last night" Nessie asked and I almost groaned.

"Ok, I guess. We went to a bar and got drunk."

"I know." She muttered. "I heard Raven and Gabe talking. That is why I did not want you to go." Nessie said and I watched her.

"So, that is the reason you uncle was there." I said madder then I should have been.

"No" She started to say. "Yes, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen." She said quickly.

"Well, why didn't you come?" I asked still annoyed. "That would of made more sense." I said crossing my arms as we headed to the grocery store.

"I didn't think it would be a problem." She said watching me and then looking back to the road. "Did something happen?"

"No" I said very quickly.

"So, something did happen." She said with a knowing smirk.

"I hate you." I mutter and she laughed.

"What happened?" She asked trying to get the information from me. It was not going to work I was not going to say anything. I sat there is silence for a few moments ignoring the glances I was getting from her. I was determined not to say anything. Stupidly I caught her gaze and she seemed to be pouting a little. Lovely I thought and then looked at her.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone and I mean anyone. No telling your boyfriend." I said and waiting to get some conformation of an agreement. When I did I looked at her. "Well your uncle arrived as we were getting in the car and mind you I was pretty bomb. I kept falling over and then he took me to a diner and I had something to eat and then he dropped me at home. The whole while he was being evasive. Anyway, I passed out and then we were home. So I was heading inside and I tripped and he caught me." I said, dying off at the end.

"And?" She prompted.

"And nothing." I said, she did not buy it.

"Come on." She said watching me. "I will not say anything."

"It is just weird, he is my teacher and your uncle." I said watching her.

"You know he is not that much older then us." She said and I shook my head.

"Still weird."

"Spill." She demanded and I sighed.

"I kissed him." I said quickly as I watched her. She showed no reaction and I watched her.

"Was it any good?" She said and I could not help but laugh.

"Totally not the point." I told her and shook my head.

"I will say yes then." She said with a laugh and then turned into the parking lot. "So, lets get shopping." She said and I laughed.

"Yes, grocery shopping my favorite kind of shopping." I mutter and smiled. It felt good to say something about the other night, but I had no idea what I was going to do. I was glad that he had not say anything to his family. He would get in a lot of trouble if last night came about to anyone. I should not of told Nessie, I did not want to get him fired. I sighed grabbing a cart and then following her into the store.

The shopping was boring, but quick. I ran into Abby's mom and she told me what bacon fat was. It was the grease in the pan and a package of bacon was added to the cart. Since we did not need the bacon I decided I would make a BLT for lunch, since I had not eaten all day. I grabbed the things needed for a BLT since I was not sure what we had at home. When we checked out I added, a magazine and a pack of gum. Nessie had added a magazine to.

"You hungry?" I asked and she made a face.

"Nope." She said and shook her head. It was a wonder she was still I live. I don't think I saw her eat more then a few bites of food ever.

She drove home and we unloaded the car. Nessie taking most of the bags. I watched her as she moved gracefully up the yard. I was not the worlds biggest klutz, but I could never of moved like that. I closed the trunk of her car and headed inside. Placing the things on the table. We unloaded the bags and I handed Nessie a copy of the recipe and we started cooking.

It was not as hard as I thought it would be. When were done it looked gross and neither was willing to try it. We forced my brother Liam to eat some, since he would eat anything. He said it was not bad and I put it in the fridge. It was suppose to be served cold and it would be fine till Monday when were to bring it in. Now all we need to do was write something up about it.

"I will do the write up." Nessie said and I smiled.

"Sweet." I said as I went about cleaning the things up. "Hey, since your family is not around do you want to sleep over and hang out? We can go see a movie or bowling or something?" I said looking at her. She smiled.

"Sure." She said with a smile. "I will run home and grab some things. I will be back in a hour."

"Cool. See you then." I should of asked my parents, but they would not of minded anyway. Nessie was off and I decided to call Parker. While I was on the phone with my friend I cleaned up my room. I had a full so Nessie could share with me or sleep on the floor. I pulled out the sleeping bag either way.

"Hey Parker." I said when he answered the phone. "No, I am miserable, come save me." I said and then we both laughed. "You are?" I asked surprised. "Well tell Alex I said Hi. Oh, yeah the Email. Yeah, it was interesting. No, I do not want to give you all the details. Fine." I said defeated and then went to tell him about last night. "Yeah, I know weird. Yes, he is cute. Gross!" I stated and then laughed. "No, nothing is going to happen. I shall deny it forever." I said. "Have fun on your date. I will call you tomorrow. Love you." I said and smiled. I hung up the phone and looked around my room. This was going to be fun, at least I hoped.


End file.
